


The Great Indoors

by ChlorineTriflouride



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, One Shot, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChlorineTriflouride/pseuds/ChlorineTriflouride
Summary: Almost a decade has passed since the end of the show. Everyone's grown up and everything's changed. Most everything, at least, for there are some things that will never change.Candace Flynn is insecure about something.





	The Great Indoors

It was raining.

And raining _hard_ , too – the full fury of one of Danville’s rare horrific winter storms having been unleashed in the skies above the Tri-State Area, drowning the city under a torrential amount of freezing rain, shaking the buildings with the sheer force of the thunder and lightning alone. There would be no going out in the backyard today – not for Phineas, nor Ferb, nor indeed anyone at all.

For once, though Candace couldn’t say she actually _minded_ a great deal about it – if at all. Indeed, it was _almost_ like a perfect opportunity.

She’d been waiting for this day for a good while now. Linda and Lawrence were out of town at some antiquing convention. Ferb was gone, too – she wasn’t quite sure where, but he’d said that he wasn’t going to be back till quite late in the afternoon. Well, _he_ hadn’t said that, but had just kinda… stood there, with Phineas supplying her the interpretation.

The house was empty, save for Candace and her younger brother, and the storm outside was plenty bad enough to prevent even the most foolhardy of people from attempting to brave it. The sheer volume of the wind whistling past the shingles on the roof was enough to convince her of _that_.

“Pretty nasty day, huh, sis?” Phineas remarked, leaning into her bedroom doorway. “I don’t suppose going outside in all that would be very advisable.”

“No, no I don’t think so,” she agreed hastily. You never knew these things for _sure_ with Phineas, after all. “C’mere.” She patted the spot on the bed beside her. Phineas raised one eyebrow slightly, but complied, crossing into the room and sitting down next to her.

“What is it?”

She hesitated, looking away, her cheeks flushing just slightly. He was nineteen as of the middle of last week, and all though she knew that perfectly well, it still felt very… weirdly forwards to ask her brother this. He wouldn’t say _no_ – she didn’t think? She was pretty sure not, at least, but… eh. Looking  down at him, she smiled faintly. “Kiss me.”

Phineas raised one eyebrow, apparently having been staring out the window without paying any attention at all. Well, he _was_ Phineas. “Hmm?”

“Oh, come on, now.” She pushed him playfully, and he smiled back at her. “Just, like, do it as a favor to me or something.”

“Well, if you insist.”

“I do,” she murmured, leaning down to his height and wrapping her arms around him. He put his arms around her neck and kissed her full on the lips, gently pushing his tongue inside her. She returned the gesture in kind, brushing across his palate and for a moment, just savoring the kiss even as the violent storm raged unabated outside, loud, but unable to penetrate the coziness within the house’s four walls – within her brother’s arms.

When she leaned back, she could already feel the heat creeping up her face again. Phineas _had_ to have seen it, she thought, though she still wouldn’t have put it past him to have missed it yet. She smiled faintly, and he beamed at her.

“Phineas, I… have something I wanna ask you,” she started, studying the fabric of her bedspread intently.

“Oh?”

“You’re nineteen now.”

“That is true, yes.” His eyes were practically glowing by this point, something which… honestly, it didn’t help a lot with the current situation. “It was the best birthday party ever: and I thought my _eighteenth_ was-”

“Phineas, not right now,” she interrupted.

He paused mid-sentence. “Is something wrong?”

 _Finally_. It’d certainly taken long enough. “You know, I was with Jeremy for like – like ten years before we broke up.”

“Mmm hmm?”

“And we’ve – I mean, we’ve only really been _together_ for like three years now, but I… I don’t know. We’re siblings, you know? I feel like someday you might meet someone and since we _can’t_ be together publicly it’d be… well, one thing might lead to another…”

“Candace, who am _I_ going to meet?” Phineas remarked calmly, with perhaps just the tiniest hint of teasing there too. “You’re my, well, my sister, but I love you.”

“I – I know,” she replied, dropping her eyes. “I just… I worry? I mean, look at me. I’ve got, like, this long neck and – and-” she could already hear the response she was going to get to _that_ by the way he was looking at her “- and, I mean, I’m _twenty-two_ and I’m still flat as board (and probably always will be) and my hair is just, like, so _orange_ , (I mean, _look_ at it) and I just… I don’t _know_ , there’s so many _other_ girls out there who are…” she paused awkwardly “-so, well, just so much prettier than I am, I guess?” She laughed nervously, and then sighed. “And probably less insecure, too.”

“Well, I don’t know,” Phineas responded slowly. “I mean, I know there’s lots of girls out there, but _you’re_ my sister, not any of them, and I love _you_ , not any of them.” He smiled again, because he was Phineas and Phineas was never serious for long. “’sides, for what it’s worth, _I_ think you’re pretty. Very much so.”

“You would say that, wouldn’t you?” Candace heaved a sigh, looking off to the side of the room as her brother leaned his head down on her shoulder. “I just… I still worry, you know? Jeremy said the same things, and I believed _him_ , and we still broke up, and now you’re saying them, and I do believe you, too, but I… I just worry, you know?”

“It’s alright.” He patted her knee softly. “I know you do. I’m here to help, though. I know I’d probably fall over if you leaned on me in, like, a physical way, but in a metaphorical way, that’s what I wanna be there for. Just lemme know if there’s something I can do to help.”

She blew out a huge breath. “There – there kind of is, actually.”

“Oh?” Lifting his head, he looked up at her. “And that would be…?”

There was no _need_ to be so hesitant. They were both old enough, and she knew her brother wouldn’t turn her down – he never turned her down, not for anything, even when they’d both been only kids. “I – I want to have sex. With you. And me. I mean, of course me, I’m right here, but I meant like…” she grimaced, cutting herself off. “You know what I meant.”

Phineas’ eyes were perhaps the slightest bit wider than they’d been before, but he hadn’t moved from his seat next to her on the bed. “Like… right now?”

Candace nodded. “Mom and Dad and Ferb are gone for the day, it’s so nasty outside I know even _you_ won’t want to be out there, and I… I know you’re not twenty yet, but come on, it’s – it’s not that far away, right?”

“I suppose not, no,” he observed quietly. “It seems you’ve got it all planned out, though.”

She nodded again, blushing even more brightly this time.

“Mmm.” Her brother nodded back, then looked up at her and smiled warmly. “Well, if it’ll make you happy – if you really want to-”

“I do,” she interrupted. “It’s – it’s – I just do. It will. Make me happy, I mean.” She cleared her throat awkwardly. “I even… well, remember when I asked you about building that force field machine or whatever yesterday?”

“The quantum meiosis disruptor arr… oh.” He nodded knowingly. “I see. You can plug it in and set it on the nightstand or something, and it’ll emit the particulate energetic array that'll prevent fertilization in a fifteen-foot radius thanks to sub-quark-level-”

“Shh.” Candace put her finger across her brother’s lips. “Another time, Phineas. I don’t wanna get into that, not _now_.” He nodded, and she leaned over the side of the bed, sliding his force field thing from yesterday out from beneath it.

To plug it in and flick the power switch took only moments, and the faint humming from the box on the nightstand, along with the bank of status LEDs spattered across it, let her know it was working.

“So…” Phineas started, after she’d turned back to him. “How do you wanna-”

To which the only response she gave was to fling her arms around his neck and crash her lips against his. He made some vaguely surprised noise, but didn’t try to pull away, instead wrapping his arms around her and kissing back.

Candace _knew_ , in a strictly logical sort of way, that her brother wasn’t going to leave her. But she still worried. This was… it was going to be big step, but she was confident it was a step in the right direction despite that. If they were going to be together forever, it was going to happen sooner or later, and why not now?

 _Carpe diem_ , Phineas always said – and look, now he was rubbing off on her too.

It was Phineas who sat back from the kiss first this time, his face positively glowing again with the broadness of the smile on it. “Well, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”

Candace rolled her eyes, not able to believe her ears. Well, on second thought, she could believe it perfectly well. “Seriously, Phineas? That’s, like, not… it’s not – not a very ‘sexy’ thing to say. It really doesn’t help set the mood the right way, if you know what I mean?”

“Oh.” Phineas pursed his lips slightly. “Guess that’s something I’ll have to learn with experience.” He glanced around. “Hey, where’s Perry?”

“My gosh. Forget about the platypus,” she cut in, putting one hand on his side of his face and making a show of forcing him to look into her eyes. “Focus on _me_. We’ve gotta focus on each other. That’s how this thing works. Perry’s – he’s not involved in this.”

“Right.” Phineas nodded. “I got it, don’t worry.” He smiled softly. “Whatever you wanna do.”

“What I wanna do is _this_ ,” she murmured, reaching down for the bottom of her shirt, peeling it up and off over her head. “You’ve always _said_ you thought I was pretty, well, I guess you’re gonna get to reevaluate now.”

She wasn’t quite sure _what_ reaction she was expecting him to have, nor was she really sure what reaction she’d even _like_ him to have? Well, obviously not one of, say, disgust, but she trusted that he wouldn’t do _that_ , at least. Distractible, he was, but not _that_. Besides, it was just her shirt, for now, and he’d seen her in her swimsuit. Underwear was… different, but not _shockingly_ so. Right?

“You know, it occurs to me that we should probably close the blinds,” he suddenly commented out of the blue, as if it had only just occurred to him. “I mean, with the amount of rain out there, no one’s gonna _be_ out there anyway, but you never know? Besides, Irving’s got those camera-drones out there, you know?”

Candace shuddered a little – though she wasn’t sure if it was mostly from the thought of Irving and his drones just then, or just the fact that she was feeling increasingly nervous as time went on. Her stomach felt as if it was twisting up into a big knot, and it was _distinctly_ unsettling, leaving her feeling very jumpy. “That’s… probably a good idea, yes.”

He stood up and crossed the short space between the bed and the window, drawing the blinds, shutting out the storm. A powerful clap of thunder sounded just then, and Candace jerked, letting out a small squeak.

“You okay?” Phineas asked, a look of concern shooting across his face as he turned around to face her again.

She laughed nervously. “I’m fine. Just… nervous, I guess. I mean… here I am? I guess I ought to take off my skort, too, though. I mean, it _would_ get in the way.”

Phineas’ eyes flickered up and down before settling on her face again. “Well, as far as ‘reevaluation’ goes, I still think you’re pretty, so there’s that, if it makes you feel any better.” He paused for a moment, looking deep in thought. “Prettier than, um, than walking into the Superstore in the morning and seeing a fifty percent off deal on all imported hardwoods?”

“I’ll take what I can get,” she answered dryly. “Though I suppose as far as you’re concerned, that _is_ a rather high praise. So… yeah. Thanks, I guess.”

He shrugged. “I’m just trying to make conversation. I mean, ‘sexy’ conversation. Trying to set the mood. That would be nice, though, you have to admit?” He shook his head. “Sorry.”

Candace rolled her eyes, smiling faintly. “I suppose it would? But let’s not… focus too much on that for now.” Honestly, what could she expect? This was who Phineas _was_ , and there probably wasn’t anything that could very well change that. Oh, well. She stood up and unbuckled her belt, sliding it out of the straps and letting it fall onto the floor. “Though you should _probably_ take off – at least? – your pants.” She hesitated. “You _do_ know how this works, right?” It would’ve been a stupid question to ask of any nineteen year-old – and _other_ one, that was. Not Phineas. With him, there was no telling.

There was _never_ any telling.

“No, no, of course I do,” he responded absently, watching as the stiff skort fell down around her ankles, leaving her in only her underwear. Quickly shoved the bedcovers down towards the bottom of the bed, she sat back down the now-uncovered sheets. “I had to give this whole explanation of human reproductive processes to those aliens that visited us a few years back. The ones from Sector Delta-Three, I mean. They were super curious about it for some reason.”

She blinked. “Well, that’s as good a way to find out as any, I suppose.”

“Yeah? I don’t know.” He was slowly undoing his _own_ belt now. “They seemed pretty thankful for the lecture, at least. It was their first time interacting with a species that reproduced sexually as opposed to asexually, and they couldn’t really understand how such a process would be… feasible for sentient life forms.” He let his shorts drop onto the floor, followed by his underwear. “But I don’t suppose you care too much about that right now.”

“You’d be right on that one, yeah.” She smiled faintly as he took off his shirt and tossed it on top of her own on the floor, then sat next to her on the bed. “Maybe tomorrow. But not right _now_. It’s… hardly the time.”

“Right. I should be saying _sexy_ things instead.” He pumped his fist in the air. “Let’s… uh… sex… it up. Yeah.” There was a brief moment of silence, and then he laughed. “Well, how was that? Just the sexiest thing ever, am I right?”

“How about you just forget about that?” she suggested, scooting closer to him. “I think it would probably just be really unsettling even if you _did_ pull it off. I should have known the best that my dork of a brother would be able to come up with would be ‘sex it up’. What is that, some movie quote or something?”

“I honestly have no idea,” he replied, shrugging. “It was just the first thing that popped into my head? So, you know, I just winged it. Won’t know if you don’t try, I guess?”

“Well, now you know.” She put her arm around his bare shoulders, pulling him in close. “So why don’t we just leave it at that for now? Maybe focus on something that requires a… little less talking, hm?”

It was warm in the house, as the vicious storm raged outside, warm inside her bedroom. Warm in her brother’s arms, warmer still as they kissed.

But kissing, though perfectly pleasant in it’s own right, was not everything she intended to do this afternoon. Pulling her mouth away from his, her eyes drifted slowly down his chest to the space between his legs, where his penis was already standing straight up.

She’d never seen his penis before, not without at least the protective concealment of his underwear – underwear that was now lying in a ball on the floor. It was… well, exactly what she expected, in a way. What she’d known to expect from sex ed classes at school, and yet, at the same time it _wasn’t_ , because this was no cold or lifeless drawing in a textbook or emotionless description from a teacher who sounded like he’d rather be anywhere but there. (She did pity Miss Green, though.)

It was her _brother’s_ , and it was erect, and it was because he loved – _desired_ – her. It was both a weird and flattering feeling, and she wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, or what to do in general.

“Is everything alright?” Phineas asked, and she suddenly realized that she’d been staring at him for like fifteen seconds without moving or even saying anything. He blushed a little. “Sorry for that? I mean, I don’t know why I’m apologizing? I mean, if we’re going to have-”

“No, no, it’s fine! It’s fine.” Candace smiled. “It is a good thing, after all. I just… I definitely _want_ this, and I’ve waited so long too, and now that the time’s finally here, I don’t know exactly what to say, you know?”

“Well, if we’re being honest,” Phineas chuckled, shrugging. “I’ve not known what to say from the moment we got started. I mean, it’s not the first time it’s happened?”

“What?” Candace raised her eyebrows, her eyes flickering up and down between her brother’s face and his penis.

Phineas blushed madly again. “Sorry! Is that a bad thing? I just… I don’t know, exactly? Sometimes when I see you in your swimsuit or your – your underwear.” He smiled sheepishly. “I love you, Candace. And though I don’t tend to think about sex or whatever that often, sometimes I still do.” His voice dropped a notch or two. “I _do_ want to have sex with you, too.”

“I mean, that is a good thing?” she returned, resolutely deciding to stop delaying things another moment. “It’s… I mean, what do you think _I’ve_ been feeling like waiting for a good opportunity? And I want you to want to- well, you get what I mean.” She reached up for the fasteners on her bra. 

“I think I do, yes.” His eyebrows lifted up slowly as she undid them, one and then the other. “I _also_ know what we’re going to do today.”

“Oh my gosh, Phineas, the catchphrase?” she teased, rolling her eyes. “Could you not resist the temptation?” Her bra came undone and she hesitated for just a moment before letting it fall away.

Phineas’ eyes opened even wider than before, his gaze settling on her bare breasts, and for a moment she grew irrationally insecure that he would be dissatisfied. At least he didn’t lose his erection, though she hadn’t thought to watch if it… got more erect? If that was even possible?

“Okay, now you’re the one staring,” she said, pushing him a little. “I know there’s not _that_ much to see, my goodness. The fact that I can still just about wear _your_ shirts at twenty-two is… well, I guess you see.” She glanced down self-consciously her own chest, her breasts only the slightest bit more defined and round than even her brother’s were, for goodness’ sake.

“I don’t, uh, whoops.” He grinned, looking up into her eyes again. “It’s a little bit hard to _not_ , though? You’re… I mean, you’re not _cute_ , scientifically speaking, but you’re just really pretty. Beautiful? But I feel like that’s a weird word to use there. A landscape or a sunset - or a completed project - is beautiful. You’re… incredibly pretty, though.”

“Not cute, though.” She put on an exaggeratedly pouty face.

“I mean, I don’t make the judgments on that front.” He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. “But I honestly don’t care what the cuteness detector says, because there’s no way even the cutest object in the universe is as _pretty_ as you are.”

“Even though I’m still almost as flat as you are?”

“Come on, Candace, _now_ you’re exaggerating a little bit, aren’t you?” Phineas glanced down at his own chest and then back at hers.

“Not by _much_.” She shrugged. “But maybe a little.”

He smiled gently. “Honestly, Candace, I think you’re perfectly pretty just the way you are. I mean, I said the same thing when your freckles started showing, didn’t I?”

“You did,” she admitted, stealing a quick look down at the spatters of color scattered across her shoulders. “Though lots of people have freckles anyway. I think there’s at least a _bit_ of difference between my freckles and the fact I could probably use my chest as a level to make sure pictures are even.”

“Okay, Candace, now _that’s_ a little extreme.” Phineas smiled playfully, pushing her, though he hesitated somewhat awkwardly halfway through the motion when his fingers brushed across one of her nipples.

For a split second, Candace wasn’t sure how to react, but, well, he _was_ her brother, after all. She wouldn’t have let anyone else dare come close to doing such a thing, but Phineas was – Phineas was the one she loved. And there was something… arousing about the whole thing, too – the fact that he was touching her in a way that no one else ever had (or would.)

She could feel her panties starting get wet, too. Her heart beat maybe a little faster as she stood up to slide them off. “Are you ready for – to do this?” she asked, one last time.

Phineas watched quietly as she stepped out of her panties and crawled back onto the bed. “Definitely,” he answered, his eyes slowly passing over every inch of her body. “I love you, Candace.”

“Me too,” she said, craning her neck as best she could to look at him as she rolled over onto her stomach on the bed. “I…” she took a deep breath, her nerves on edge, her mind a strange mixed-up bundle of excitement and nervousness and the fact that she was _really_ starting to feel horny by this point.

She’d felt it before from time to time, when looking at her brother, but had always had to wait, for one reason or another. Not anymore, though. Not anymore.

Phineas put one warm hand on her butt, patting it gently. “Wow,” he murmured, so softly she could hardly hear him.

“What?” Now she was craning back towards him, insecurity once more fighting for a place amongst her conflicted emotions. Her butt was hardly any more impressive than her breasts were, after all, and what would she do if he-

“Candace, you don’t have to worry,” his voice broke through her thoughts. She was going to protest, but he shook his head, smiling faintly. “I can tell you’re worrying about _something_ , just how you’re looking at me. Trust me, there’s nothing at all _wrong_ – not with you.” He left his hand on her butt, though.

“Do you _like_ my butt?” she asked, mostly out of curiousity.

He blushed, quickly withdrawing his hand. “I, uh, I mean… I don’t know, it’s…” he paused for a moment. “Do you – would you like it if I… uh, thought it was… you know, cute? Or – or something?”

Candace could feel a little heat rising to her own cheeks, but she still laughed. “I thought ‘cute’ was an objective scientific thing you couldn’t change?”

“I mean, it is.” He hesitated. “But you never know, I mean, I didn’t scan your butt _directly_ with the detector, after all, and anything’s possible…” He so nervous for some reason, and it was honestly kind of adorable. Though, as she noticed on a second glance, it was also sapping his erection, his penis growing limper and shrinking into itself. “I don’t know. I can’t explain it, I don’t think. I just do.”

She shook her head. “Not everything needs an explanation, Phineas. And, hey, if that’s what you like, well, it _is_ mine, after all. You can… I don’t know, exactly. What _do_ you want?”

He stared, then shrugged. “I don’t know.” A slightly-nervous laugh. “Wow, that’s real helpful. I just like the, uh, the way it looks, I guess? I kinda wanna touch it.”

Candace’s heart was beating far faster than it had any right to, honestly, as he did just that – almost timidly poking it at first, but she took the motion as opportunity to arch her back a little, lifting herself up a few inches closer to up to him for as long as she could hold herself there.

One hand on each cheek, he squeezed her butt gently, and she could see his penis starting to get erect again. And it wasn’t even unpleasant a feeling, either. His hands were warm on her skin, gently caressing and squeezing it, even lifting one up and lightly bringing it back down on her, hardly with enough energy to do much more than send a strange thrill up her spine and down between her legs at the sensation.

They were siblings – he was her brother, and yet the way he was touching her, it felt only _right._ There was no one else she’d want here in the bed with her, to touch her, and for her to touch like this. It was something of a relief, almost, and scary at the same time. They were already farther along than she’d been with anyone else, after all – almost to the point of no return.

Candace was determined, though. That point was going to be reached - reached and blown wide open. In one way or another,  incest was going to be committed this afternoon.

Phineas was on his knees between her spread legs, tracing gentle patterns on her buttocks with his fingers. And then another light pat, and purely on impulse, she spoke

“Do that again.”

“What?”

“Do that again, Phineas.”

“O-okay?” He patted her butt again. “Why?” His eyes opened wider. “Do you – do you like it?”

Suddenly Candace could relate with her brother’s previous awkwardness as she sought about for some sort of answer in her mind, but couldn’t find any that seemed to make any sense. Except, perhaps, for one. “I – I think so?” It… well, it was making her wetter.

He nodded, patting her again, and there was denying the arousal this time around. It was strong, and a curious part of her mind wondered if she couldn’t make it even stronger.

“Do it again,” she urged. “But do it – do it harder.”

“Harder?” Now he sounded a little unsure of himself. “Candace, I don’t want to hurt-”

“It’s okay,” she interrupted. “I know you wont hurt me, Phin. But do this for me, okay? Just… do it harder, okay?”

“You got it.” A moment of silence, of hesitation, and then suddenly a firm slap cracked down across her butt. She almost squealed, at the sensation – the brief sting of pain mixed with the fact that her brother was _spanking_ her, and, somehow, it was far more arousing than it should have reasonably been.

“Again,” she insisted, lifting her butt in the air for him. And again he did, once, twice, thrice more. Her heart was beating like it was going to explode out of her chest at any moment.

“Do it again, Phineas,” she whispered. “Do it again.”

But there was shuffling in the sheets behind her, and her brother’s shadow was suddenly cast over her body as he crawled over top of her. “I – I want you, Candace,” he said softly, just a short distance from her ear. “I want to have sex with you, like, I want it right now.”

She nodded rapidly, instantly forgetting about everything else, almost biting her tongue in the process. “Me too.” Something warm – his penis – brushed lightly across the surface of her backside. “Me too.” The moment was here, now, and she was _so_ ready for it. She wanted him, now, and he wanted her. They were going to have each other.

There was a sudden squirting sound, like the squeeze of a plastic bottle, and she glanced behind herself to see… just that, actually. Phineas had some bottle of something or other in one hand. Where had he gotten that, anyway? She had no idea.

“It’s lubricant,” he explained, carefully patting it on. “Just in case. I… don’t want to hurt you. And it’s also habit, you know, from working with machines so much. Gotta keep everything working smoothly, right?”

Candace shook her head. “I really don’t care, Phineas.” As long as it wasn't his machine lubricant.

He looked at her, then chucked the bottle carelessly away, letting it hit some wall. “I don’t either. Not right now.”

Now he was on top of her, his chest pressing down between her shoulder blades. The head of his penis touched the entrance of her vagina, and the sensation – one strange and new – thrilled through her entire body as he pushed himself inside.

She moaned softly at the snug squeeze, grabbing the pillow beneath her with both hands.

He thrust in and out, slowly at first, and she could feel his hot breath on the base of her neck, the weight of his body pressing onto her back, the thrusts inside her.

“Phineas!” she exclaimed.

“Can-,” he gasped. “-dace.”

A shudder racked through her limbs. She moaned again, louder this time, and her brother grunted behind her as he continued thrusting deep into her.

A sudden warmth filled her insides, down between her legs, shooting everywhere at once, too intense to even yell. Phineas made some noise that went in one ear and straight out the other. Everything was warm at once, and her breaths came quick and shallow, her heart pounding like a drum.

Phineas’ weight on her back suddenly became heavier, and she could feel the weight of his chin in between her shoulderblades, could feel his heaving chest pressed against her spine.

For a few seconds, the warmth lingered, tingling through her body. Slowly it drained – she could feel her brother’s penis shrinking up inside her, the tight squeeze relaxing itself as he laid on her back, breathing heavily.

Candace closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath herself, almost feeling herself deflate bodily into the sheets beneath her. “I love you, Phineas.”

“I love you too, Candace.”

And then more silence, as the reality sank into her brain. Turning her head slightly, she was rather shocked to see that it’d been all of twenty seconds. (If even that?) The warmth leaking from between her legs was rapidly cooling already.

It was over. She and her brother had lost their virginity to each other – and it was over.

Honestly, she’d… sort of been expecting more, in a way she couldn’t quite explain. It was all over so quickly – all those years of waiting for less than a half a minute. Wasn’t losing your virginity supposed to be some sort of super-special thing?

Apparently not.

For once, though, she couldn’t really bring herself to care. Maybe it hadn’t matched what she’d expected, and maybe it hadn’t lasted very long, either. But she’d _done it_ , taken her relationship with her brother to the farthest, most intimate extent that was possible, and with that, for now, she was content.

“That was… not what I was expecting,” Phineas said from her back. “I… don’t know what I _was_ expecting, though?”

“I dunno,” she replied. “I… well, I honestly thought it would take longer than it did.”

She felt him shift positions atop her to look at her alarm clock. “Oh, wow, that… it wasn’t long at all, was it?”

“No, no it wasn’t.” Candace frowned. She didn’t _want_ to spoil the experience for herself, but it was hard to keep her own mind from flitting away into directions where it really shouldn’t go. (Had she done something wrong?)

Phineas sighed, the warmth of his breath tickling her skin. “Guess we were both looking forwards to it too much for too long to last very long.” He paused for a moment. “Look at this way, though -  we’ll have all our lives to practice and get better, won’t we?”

Something in his words warmed Candace’s heart, even as the liquid leaking from inside her was starting to grow uncomfortably cold. _All our lives_. She smiled faintly. “Yes, I… I guess you’re right.” _All our lives_. She hadn’t really ever doubted him, not fully. But hearing it now, after all had been said and done, somehow cemented the reality even farther into her brain.

She and her brother were going to stick together, no matter what came between them. Stick together all their lives. Really, there was no one she’d have rather stuck together with.

And he _was_ right, too. Practice made perfect, after all. Maybe she just ought to content that their first time hadn’t been completely awful, even if it had been kinda awkward. And very short.

“We still need to change your sheets,” Phineas murmured. “Or else somebody’s gonna find us out. Also because it’s… kinda nasty down there.”

“I’m aware,” Candace sighed. “And I wanna to shower, too.”

“Same.” He propped himself up on his elbow, digging it into her back, peering out over the side of the bed. “Hey, there are you are, Perry. What’ve you been up to this afternoon?”

“Is the meat brick back already?” The question was no sooner asked than it was answered by the familiar chittering drifting up from somewhere on her bedroom floor.

Drifted up – and then abruptly came to an almost choked stop, as if the animal had tried to swallow something too large for its beak.

“You alright, boy?” Phineas asked. “Something wrong? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“Phineas, he’s a _platypus_ ,” she said carelessly into the pillow. “He probably just wants food.”

“You should see the look on his face, though – it’s kind of hilarious. He looks positively scandalized, I swear.”

“Phineas, tell me, what does a platypus have to be scandalized about?”

He shrugged, setting his head back down between her shoulderblades, his breaths slow and steady. “I dunno. Platypus stuff, I guess.”


End file.
